Escuela de artes (Lado C)
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: La escuela de Artes tiene la mala fama de albergar a todos aquellos que no desean esforzarse en sus estudios, Cavendish, Ace y Luffy, alumnos de esta facultad son expertos en meterse en problemas... en especial los últimos dos. Los riesgos de poner pie en esta facultad en la compañía equivocada como descubriría Sabo, no son exactamente agradables (ASL ) Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Resumen

Entre las diferentes aéreas de la universidad esta una donde la gente piensa que se reúnen todos los vagos sin oficio, y no, no se trata de la cafetería.

La escuela de Artes tiene la mala fama de albergar a todos aquellos que no desean esforzarse en sus estudios aunque en muchos de los casos esto no es verdad... claro que siempre esta aquel por el que empiezan tales mitos.

Cavendish, Ace y Luffy, alumnos de esta facultad son expertos en meterse en problemas... en especial los últimos dos.

Los riesgos de poner pie en esta facultad en la compañía equivocada como descubriría Sabo, estudiante de derecho, no son exactamente agradables.

Con mucho amor para el gato gordo 3

Por favor disfruten y gracias por leer.

* * *

C

* * *

\- ¿Es eso sangre?- dijo una voz preocupada.

\- Oh dios creo que voy a desmayarme..- contestó otra voz aun mas alterada.

-¿Aun respira?- intercedió un tercero.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó la primera voz

-¡No lo sé!- Respondió el segundo. -¡Dios Luffy! ¡Lo mataste!-

-¡No pueden culparme! ¡Fue la emoción del momento!- Interpelo el monito que había sido acusado, sus negros cabellos aun alborotados por las recientes acciones.

-¡Soy demasiado joven y hermoso para ir a la cárcel!- Continuo quejándose Cavendish con su leve mareo.

-¡Aceeee! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto el monito ignorando al su amigo rubio.

-¡Todos intentaran abusar de mi y será por culpa de ustedes dos!- Acuso el rubio en tono dramátical.

-¡Cállate calabaza! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- Le recrimino Luffy que era el más bajo de los dos morenos presentes y tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su pómulo izquierdo.

\- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo es esto MI culpa?- Se quejo el aludido inflando las mejillas, profundamente ofendido.

-Pues si no hubieras hecho esa estúpida estatua para comenzar...-

-¡No era estúpida! ¡Era una pieza maestra!-

-Pues a él no le pareció tanto.- Dijo Luffy señalando el cuerpo inerte del chico en el suelo.

El pleito que podía escucharse aun fuera del taller de escultura del segundo piso no era nada comparado con la pelea que había estado teniendo lugar apenas unos segundos antes, entre golpes, jalones, puñetazos y mordidas de alguna forma habían terminado con un cuerpo de dudosos signos vitales y una escultura completamente hecha añicos.

-Bueno, calmémonos y pensamos las cosas fríamente.- Comentó el pecoso haciendo que los otros dos dejasen de discutir, entre los tres obviamente el más sensato y sabio debía ser Ace ya que él era el mayor.- Debemos buscar donde ocultar el cadáver.-

Los otros dos se le habían quedado observando por unos segundos antes de decidir que lo que aquel chico decía sonaba bastante coherente, si definitivamente era mejor deshacerse de la evidencia.

-Pero como vamos a sacarlo de aquí sin que nos vean...- pregunto el chico rubio cuya escultura había salido dañada en el proceso, después de todo había sido con aquel busto que se le había golpeado la cabeza al chico muerto, una lástima, aquella escultura era tan sublime y divina como su original creador, el grandioso Cavendish.

-¿Aun tienes el yeso que estabas usando?- Pregunto Ace al rubio pensativo

-Sí, quedo algo, pero estaba a punto de tirarlo.- dijo el aludido sin entender a donde iba la pregunta.

-Bien, ¡Lo haremos pasar por una escultura!- había exclamado el pecoso sonriendo satisfecho ante su astucia, indicándole a los menores que fueran a buscar las cosas para embadurnar el cadáver antes de que alguien pudiera ver lo que habían hecho.

Estaban por mitad del trabajo cuando un gruñido y un movimiento del inconsciente y grosero no-muerto los había asustado, de la impresión el pecoso que había sido quien estuviera sosteniendo el balde de yeso le había dado al recién despertado un nuevo golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que Sabo (revisando la cartera del chico que resultaba tener casi su misma edad había descubierto una identificación con su nombre) volviera a caer inconsciente de nuevo.

-¡Lo mataste otra vez!- grito Cavendish.  
-¡Pero si ya estaba muerto!- se defendió Ace.  
-¡Pues lo has hecho de nuevo!- Intercedió Luffy  
-¡Pero si yo no le eh matado la primera vez!- se quejo el pecoso ahora no tan seguro que el chico de la quemadura en la cara realmente estuviera muerto.- Joder, si el tipo ya quería demandarte por lo que le hiciste Caven ahora si vas a estar jodido.-

-¿Yo?- El aludido se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar aquellos, el solo había hecho una escultura, aquellos dos horribles chicos eran a quienes había que culpar por todo el demás desastre y aun así se estaban deslindando de responsabilidad, ¡El descaro! Aunque suponía que Ace solo se había metido a defenderlo cuando el ahora inconsciente sujeto intentase destruir su magnífica obra Luffy si no había tenido nada que hacer en ese lugar y solo se había metido en la pelea al calor del momento.- ¡Ustedes fueron los que lo noquearon!-

Los tres chicos se quedaron viendo de nueva cuenta al muchacho que ahora estaban seguros solo estaba desmayado.- Bueno, no importa, tengo otra idea.- había dicho el pecoso cruzándose de brazos mientras los otros dos ya estaban esperando escuchar su idea.- Llevémoslo a casa y les explicare allá.-

.

.  
Llegando a la casa que compartían los 3 chicos desde que hubieran iniciado la educación media. habían sacado a Sabo de la cajuela y llevádolo al interior hasta el sótano de la casa, bajándole en la pequeña bañera dentro del cuarto de baño que había sido adaptado ahí por los anteriores dueños de la casa.

Aquella residencia constaba de 2 pisos con 3 habitaciones y dos baños completos arriba, sala, comedor, cocina, estudio, medio baño y lavandería en la planta baja y un sótano adaptado como recamara extra y cuarto de juegos que tenía un baño completo donde solían hacer las fiestas cuando ponían su casa para aquel propósito.

-Bueno, ahora hay que limpiarlo.- había dicho Ace pero ninguno de los tres se había movido para hacerlo, entre ellos estaban más o menos acostumbrados a la desnudes pero por algún motivo ninguno de los chicos quería atreverse a quitarle la ropa al muchacho de la bañera de manera que habían tenido que decidir las cosas de la manera más justa posible, con un piedra, papel o tijeras.

Al final el perdedor había sido Luffy pero Ace se apiado de él (por no decir que no quería que su hermanito estuviera a solas con un tipo desnudo en la bañera) y le había ayudado a bañar al rubio mientras Cavendish acomodaba la habitación en donde lo acomodarían después.

Al quitarle la ropa al muchacho los dos pelinegros se habían quedado quietos por un momento, mirándose entre ellos antes de regresar la vista al cuerpo desnudo y expuesto dentro de la bañera que poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse de agua tibia, el yeso había dejado inservibles las ropas del rubio y habría que lavarle el cuerpo y el cabello para quitarle los restos secos de aquella cosa blancuzca, el cuerpo bien trabajado del rubio desmayado podía bien rivalizar con el de cualquier modelo al que hubiera visto en clase de dibujo o pintura.- No está nada mal.- había escuchado a Luffy decir con una traviesa sonrisa, poniéndose celoso de inmediato Ace había tratado aun así de controlarse para no reprender a su hermanito pues era verdad que el sujeto no estaba para nada mal pero no le gustaba que su hermano pequeño se lo hiciera notar. Poniendo manos a la obra Ace había comenzado a lavar aquellos rubios y sedosos cabellos.

-¡Wow! ¡Creo que es del mismo tamaño que tu Ace!- Al voltear a ver al pequeño monito no había esperado ver a aquel con el miembro del rubio en la mano estimulándole suavemente se manera que era más que obvio que el chico llevaba un rato haciendo aquello pues Sabo se encontraba casi complemente erecto entre las manos de su hermanito.

-¡Luffy!- dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al menor había soltado el cuerpo del rubio que se hallable sosteniendo para que no fuera a hundirse demasiado en el agua de la bañera, viendo como aquel por un segundo casi se hundía bajo el agua que ya iba por mitad de la bañera.

-¡¿Qué?! No tiene nada de malo, en la clase de dibujo siempre salen tipos desnudos.-

-Si pero a ellos no los tocas.-

-¿Y qué? a ti te toco.- murmuro el menor con un claro tono de capricho y un puchero evidente mientras escuchaba a su hermano gruñir y se alejaba para evitar un nuevo golpe.- De cualquier forma, ¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer con el chico?- pregunto yendo por una toalla mientras veía como su hermano quitaba el tapón a la bañera para escurrir el ahora limpio cuerpo del rubio.- ¿Crees que haya perdido la memoria? lo golpeaste bastante fuerte.-

Ace giro los ojos quitándole la toalla de las manos a su hermano y comenzando a secar el cabello del rubio antes de bajar por su cuerpo.- Si la hubiera perdido sería lo mejor.- murmuro envolviendo la toalla en la cintura de Sabo antes de echárselo al hombro.

Llevaron a Sabo hasta la cama del sótano donde Cavendish ya esperaba y lo recostaron en esta quitándole la toalla pues habría sido un poco sospechoso que el chico despertara recién bañado en una cama extraña.- Bien, ahora necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo.- Dijo Ace aclarándose la garganta.- Cuando el chico...- se paro por un momento.- Cuando "Sabo".- señalo al muchacho pensando que era buena idea que los otros conocieran su nombre en caso de ser necesario.-despierte le diremos que vino anoche a una fiesta en la casa y bebió tanto que se desmayo y por eso esta aquí.- dijo esperando que los otros dos asintieran.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero qué aburrido!- Se había quejado el más pequeño de los pelinegros inflando las mejillas levemente.- Deberíamos aprovechar que ya esta aquí para atarlo, mantenerlo secuestrado y hacerlo un esclavo sexual sometiéndolo a diferentes clases de humillaciones ¿Que opinan?- dijo el chico bastante emocionado.

Ace y Cavendish parpadearon un par de veces esperando que aquello fuera una broma.- ¿Qué? ¡No!- habían dicho al unisonó antes de que el pecoso le plantara un nuevo golpe bien dado en la cabeza a su hermano menor.

-No seas idiota Lu, como si alguien fuera a aceptar una cosa como esa.- dijo Ace molesto y con los nudillos ligeramente adoloridos, no sabía de donde era que Lu estaba sacando esa clase de malas ideas, tendría que vigilar con más cuidado con quien se estaba juntando su hermano a últimas fechas.- Pero bueno, para darle más realismo a las cosas alguien debería decir que se acostó con el...-

Luffy había asentido pensando que aquello era buena idea pero Cavendish por el contrario había visto a los otros dos no creyéndose aquello.- Y bueno Calabacita.- escucho al pecoso decir de manera cariñosa.-lo dejaremos en tus manos.- el aludido no pudo evitar que su mandíbula perdiera fuerza, haciéndole quedar literalmente boquiabierto.

-¡¿Po... porque yo?!-

-Porque Luffy no lo hará- sentencio el pecoso de manera posesiva.- y yo... bueno... ¿Te lo juego en un piedra papel o tijeras! Si te crees capaz- dijo el pecoso sabiendo que casi nunca perdía aquellos pero que el orgullo del rubio no le permitiría huir de aquel reto.

Mirándose a los ojos de manera intensa hasta que casi parecían saltar chispas entre ellos ambos tomaron posiciones de batalla, el puño sobre la mano y la seriedad en el ambiente demasiado tensa mientras el monito de la cicatriz en la mejilla les observaba atento, sumamente intrigado por el resultado de aquel feroz choque de voluntades.

.

.  
.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que perdiera?!- se lamento Cavendish con un destello húmedo que hacia resplandecer aquellos ojos como zafiros refulgiendo bajo el roció.- ¡Seguro que hiciste trampa!- se quejo inflando las mejillas mientras el pelinegro se regodeaba en su victoria.

-¡Ja! ¡Sabes que no lo hice!- dijo el pecoso haciendo una flexión de su brazo, resaltando uno de sus bíceps.- ¡No por nada me conocen como puño de fuego Ace!- dijo lleno de soberbia.

-Nadie te dice así.- se quejo Cavendish de manera amarga

-Yo lo hago.- intervino Luffy que se burlaba con pequeñas risas del berrinche del rubio.

-Tu cállate, tu no cuentas...- murmuro el ojiazul resentido.- espera... Luffy juega contra...- no pudo acabar de plantear el reto pues sintió un leve golpecito en la frente.

-Basta de eso Cavendish.- el chico se quedo estático al escuchar su nombre dicho por pecoso, los dos morenos únicamente le llamaban de esa manera cuando iban en serio lo cual era muy rara vez, por lo general le decían Calabacita aunque al principio se había quejado a más no poder por el apodo pero al final había acabado acostumbrándose a él, no había mucha gente a la que Luffy realmente llamara por su nombre apropiado y su hermano tenia la mala costumbre de llamar a los demás por el mismo apodo que el menor escogía.-Es tu responsabilidad hacerle creer a Sabo que se acostó contigo.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Se que técnicamente "Cabbage" seria "Col" pero prefiero Calabacita :3 así le llamo siempre con el gato cuando no nos queremos ver muy pochas XD

Si han notado no eh puesto parejas y eso es porque estas no estarán definidas hasta más adelante pero si se están preguntando pues consideraría esto como un ASL +Cavendish+ un invitado secreto que saldrá después XD

En otras noticias hoy cumplo años yo y mañana el gato.

Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado gatito, espero que disfrutes de tu Sabendish antes de que se te pase la fiebre de nuevo, te amo 3


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! El gato escogió la siguiente historia a actualizar así que aquí tienen, todo el amor para mi linda musa felina 3

* * *

A

* * *

La primera cosa que notase Cavendish cuando le quitaran al otro rubio la toalla para dejarlo en la cama había sido el leve "problema" que Luffy le había causado, no había querido preguntar pero se le había informado con las meras miradas de ambos pelinegros que eso no había sido ni fortuito ni algo que se hubiera dado por sí mismo y al cabo de un rato, después de que le dejasen a solas con el chico inconsciente también había sido obvio que no iba a calmarse por sí mismo tampoco.

Cavendish intento ignorarlo por cuanto tiempo le fue posible aquello, no muy seguro si quería que su acompañante despertase pronto o no.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aun en aquella confortable penumbra el simple hecho de abrir los ojos había hecho que la cabeza de Sabo comenzara a punzar con un terrible dolor que le había hecho gruñir y removerse en busca de alguna posición más cómoda con su acompañante… su… acompa…

De golpe abrió los ojos, mirando hacia abajo para encontrarse con el largo y suave cabello rubio regado en su pecho, la blanca piel de porcelana y la largas pestañas de un color acaramelado que cubrían esos ojos hasta el momento un misterio le habían hecho detenerse a contemplar a aquel extraño por unos instantes, una vaga familiaridad se había presente en su adolorida cabeza pero no era capaz de reconocer a ese hermoso ángel desnudo entre sus brazos que cuando comenzara a incorporarse había abierto lentamente esos refulgentes ojos azules que brillaban con la sutil bruma del sueño, apegando más la dulce y tibia piel con la propia en un apretado abrazo.—Nhh… No quiero despertar aun…- había escuchado al chico sobre su pecho quejarse, frotando su mejilla contra su abdomen mientras Sabo hacía caso omiso de aquella queja, sentándose en la cama por completo y tomando su cabeza para frotar las zonas adoloridas ¿Por qué era que le dolía tanto? Cerró los ojos de nuevo con bastante fuerza, restregando aquellos un poco en espera que eso le librara del sueño y el dolor a la vez, no había funcionado para ninguno de los dos propósitos.

Con un solo ojo esta vez observo de esa erótica visión en la cama (el chico del cabello y las curvas como de hermosa sirena) que ahora dormía sobre su regazo al resto de aquella desconocida habitación, la amplia cama matrimonial en la que se encontraba era iluminada por una pequeña ventana no mayor a 20 centímetros de alto por unos 45 de largo, dando apenas suficiente claridad para apreciar que se encontraban en alguna hora posterior a la media tarde, por las escaleras que podía ver un tanto más allá y las construcciones burdas del lugar lo más probable era que estuvieran en un sótano, entre la cama y una puerta que de momento se hallaba cerrada se extendía una gran alfombrado, sobre este un sillón de tres plazas lo suficientemente grande y amplio para albergar a una personas cómodamente y una pantalla de televisión de tamaño bastante considerable frente al sofá, de todo ello Sabo no reconocía nada, nada en absoluto y eso le molestaba, frunció el entrecejo levemente antes de remover a la única otra persona que estaba ahí con él.

Cavendish había tardado unos buenos segundos en salir de su estado de soponcio pues contaba con un sueño muy pesado y le costaba trabajo despertar por lo que su inconsciente y grosero acompañante había tenido que removerle varias veces.

Apenas esos claros ojos cerúleos se encontrasen con los índigo del contrario se había formado una expresión inconforme y caprichosa en el rostro del recién despertado, el que perturbase su descanso no parecía muy paciente —¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sucedió aquí?— escuchó a el otro rubio preguntar clavando sus ojos, ahora ambos, sobre su pulcro y desnudo cuerpo…

—¡S-Sabo! ¡Cómo puedes no acordarte de mí! — Exclamó Cavendish recordando lo que le había dicho Ace que tenía que hacer, para darle mayor realismo se había quitado la ropa antes de acostarse al lado del desmayado y tras superar los nervios iniciales y no encontrando otra cosa de mayor interés que hacer más que juguetear un poco con ese chico que no parecía querer despertar por mucho que picase sus mejillas o pasara sus uñas por su pecho, lo único que había logrado "despertar" por unos momentos había sido otra cosa… de nuevo…. pero tampoco eso le había entretenido más allá de la novedad inicial.

Al final se había ido quedando dormido, ahora que sentía la mirada del más alto sobre su cuerpo sin embargo sentía que había sido una mala idea.

La indignación y la fiera como dolida mirada en aquel chico con ojos como zafiros había hecho que Sabo reconsiderase al instante su tono de voz, no sería bueno enemistarse con quien era la única persona que en ese momento conocía en el mundo, porque por más que se esforzara no recordaba quien era ese sujeto o lo que hacía ahí… a decir verdad no recordaba nada en concreto, ni siquiera su propio nombre. — Lo siento pero… no estoy seguro de quien eres…—

Los ojos de Cavendish comenzaron a anegarse de lágrimas, claro que el más alto no sabía quién era pero se había metido tanto en su papel ya que esa afirmación le había lastimado de alguna manera — Tu… tu…— La voz quebradiza del hermoso joven había hecho que Sabo se sintiera un tanto nervioso, como si hubiera hecho algo verdaderamente malo y como por instinto sostuvo el cuerpo ajeno entre sus brazos tratado de calmarle. — ¡Tú me deshonraste y ahora ni siquiera lo recuerdas! —

—Lo… Lo lamento… yo… en verdad no recuerdo nada pero lo compensare… no fue mi intención. — comenzó a decir de manera apresurada, intentando calmar el naciente llanto de aquel ángel entre sus brazos, no le quería llorando ahí entre la confusión.

—¡No! ¡Es muy tarde Sabo! ¡El daño esta hecho! —

—A-al menos dime tu nombre…— imploro aceptando el nombre que el contrario había llamado como el propio, si no recordaba bien cuál era el que poseía de alguna manera tenía que llamarse y ese sonaba lo suficientemente bien (en realidad sonaba tan bien como cualquier otro) así que no lo había cuestionado de momento y su interlocutor parecía haberse calmado lo suficiente para considerar su propuesta, se hallaba abriendo la boca justo en aquel momento y de pronto un estruendo les había hecho voltear en dirección a las escaleras, de manera apresurada un par de morenos bastante parecidos habían asomado sus cabezas de forma poco discreta pero ocultando el resto de sus cuerpos como si con eso esperasen no ser descubiertos.

Ver a ambos rubios desnudos en la cama había hecho que los anteriormente decididos muchachos vacilasen en acercarse, había pasado demasiado tiempo y la curiosidad de Ace y Luffy se había llevado lo mejor de aquello hermanos a la hora de el sano juicio (o lo que se pudiera esperar como sano juicio por parte de ellos) y al final había bajado a cerciorarse de que no hubieran dejado a Cavendish con alguna especie de loco degenerado y al parecer las ideas que el monito le estuviere metiendo al pecoso durante la última media hora no estaban tan erradas…

— ¡Tu! — La acusadora voz de Ace resonó por todo el sótano. — ¿Cómo te atreves? — de manera resoluta y pronta el pecoso se había acercado hasta la cama, tomando por el brazo a Cavendish para jalarle lejos del otro rubio, exponiendo aún más ambos cuerpos en el proceso — Y ahora seguramente querrás huir, desaparecer y dejar a nuestra pobre calabacita desamparada, pero no se lo permitiremos señor, no claro que no, ¡Usted tendrá que hacerse responsable! —

—Me hare responsable. — había respondido simplemente Sabo al escuchar aquellos reclamos.

—¡No tiene derecho a negarse, solo un sinvergüenza como usted se atreve-rí-a… ¡Espere! ¡¿Qué?! — el pecoso había abierto los ojos cual platos y hasta se había rascado una de sus orejas en busca de cerilla que quizá le hubiera hecho escuchar mal.

—Que me hare responsable…— con completa seriedad y manteniendo contacto visual con aquel nuevo extraño Sabo comenzó a acercarse a la orilla de la cama hasta donde Ace sostenía al otro rubio. — Y si me disculpa no me gusta que toquen lo que ahora es mío. — quizá ni siquiera el mismo lo recordase pero Sabo era un poco celoso en cuanto a esas cuestiones, razón por la cual había cubierto de inmediato el cuerpo de Cavendish de nuevo con la sabana, atrayéndolo a sus brazos. — Ahora…— sosteniendo el rostro de su nuevo amante con una de sus manos le sonrió levemente al encontrarse de nuevo con esos hermosos zafiros. — Ahora, ibas a decirme tu nombre cariño. — exigió en un tono un tanto autoritario que había hecho a los otros tres presentes quedarse callados.

—Ca..vendish. — respondió el aludido sintiendo su labio inferior permanecer separado por un poco más de tiempo de lo que le habría gustado, convencer a Sabo de que se había acostado con él y debía hacerse responsable había resultado curiosamente más sencillo de lo que inicialmente habrían creído pero eso por algún motivo no le parecía a Caven ni la mitad de bueno que cuando Ace explicase el plan, es más, no le parecía para nada bueno, ya no estaba muy seguro de querer continuar con ese plan, no, decidido, no le gustaba el plan, es más, lo aborrecía, quería un plan nuevo, su mirada hubiera querido ir a suplicar a los dos morenos en la habitación pero estaba blindada al azul obscuro de un autoproclamado … umm… bueno, no quería decir novio pero algo.

Su nuevo algo.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Dato curioso de esta historia: La planee antes de que saliera lo de la pérdida de memoria de Sabo XD


End file.
